Regulation of a hydrocarbon-based transpiration gas emitted from an automotive fuel system has recently become very severe mainly in USA, and a progress has been made in the development of fuel-based rubber hoses with various constitutions coping with the regulation. Particularly, there have been deviced and used various rubber hoses in which a fuel-resistant barrier resin is arranged as a barrier layer and a rubber material is laminated to the fuel-resistant barrier resin as an inner layer and/or an outer layer so as to ensure fuel permeation resistance, flexibility and the like.
For example, there has been commonly used a hose having a structure in which a fluororesin is used as a barrier layer, and a fluororubber (FKM), an epichlorohydrin rubber (ECO), an acrylonitrilebutadiene rubber (NBR), chlorosulfonated polyethylene (CSM), chlorinated polyethylene and the like are laminated as an inner layer and/or an outer layer.
Patent Document 1 discloses that adhesiveness is improved by mixing, as an epichlorohydrin-based rubber composition, a specific adhesive activator in a rubber laminate of a fluororesin and an epichlorohydrin-based rubber. However, in the above fluororesin-rubber laminate hose, the fluororesin of the barrier layer is very expensive and it was necessary to increase a wall thickness of the barrier layer and increase the content of fluorine in order to improve fuel permeation resistance. Such a method had a drawback that the hose itself becomes hard and it becomes difficult to process.
Therefore, there have been proposed various methods in which a barrier layer is formed using a resin having excellent fuel permeation resistance other than the fluororesin. Patent Documents 2, 3 and 4 disclose the constitution of a multi-layered hose in which a thermoplastic resin having excellent fuel barrier properties is used, and Patent Document 4 discloses a method of bonding a thermoplastic resin layer having excellent fuel barrier properties and a rubber layer.
However, it is commonly known that dissimilar polymer materials are poor in adhesiveness to each other. In case of the above multi-layered hose, adhesiveness between these dissimilar materials is the most important subject and various methods have been proposed so as to improve the adhesiveness. However, sufficient adhesive strength is not obtained between the thermoplastic resin having excellent fuel barrier properties and the epichlorohydrin-based rubber, and it is necessary to mix a large amount of adhesive activator so as to firmly bond them. Thus, the multi-layered hose is not yet in practical use and a rubber-thermoplastic resin laminate having higher adhesiveness is required.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-8-294998    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2009-6574    Patent Document 3: JP-A-2009-6575    Patent Document 4: JP-A-2005-503947
An object of the present invention is to provide a rubber-thermoplastic resin laminate having a sufficient adhesive strength by vulcanizing and bonding a thermoplastic resin having excellent fuel barrier properties and an epichlorohydrin-based rubber.